The Dating Game
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: ONE SHOT! Gabriella is suddenly thrown into a dating game in front of all of East High on spirit day because Taylor signed her up. Now, she's battling to win over the Bachlor on the other side of the screen and to her surprise, it's Troy Bolton. T&G!


**Hey everyone! Here's a new ONESHOT from me! I haven't done one in a while! I've now realized that I'm so bored when I don't post anything on FanFiction all the time... so I'm hoping to post alot soon. **

**

* * *

**

The Dating Game

The auditorium was full of talkative students anticipating the fun spirit day at East High. Chad and the basketball team were sitting at the front row and the cheerleaders were directly behind them, flirting like there was no tomorrow. The auditorium erupted with applause when principal Matsui walked onto the stage; behind him was a large screen separating sets of chairs. To the right side were three chairs, each with a number on it and on the left was a single chair.

"All right, students! Settle down… we are going to play a little game called 'The Dating Game.'" He paused as the students cheered and applauded. "Let's begin… The first bachelorette loves tanning and her hobby is modeling… give it up for bachelorette number one."

A blonde girl with very tan skin came walking on as she blew bubbles with her hot pink bubble gum. The guys hooted with smiles and principal Matsui continued.

"Bachelorette number two is very hyper and likes too cheer…"

A cheerleader came out in a very skimpy red and white cheerleading outfit and clapped her hands together excitedly.

Next a petite dark haired girl walked out. Her hobby's were reading and being on the Scholastic Decathlon. The crowd barely clapped and the only cheers were from Taylor and her friends. It was Gabriella Montez. She was not looking forward to this game because she didn't think it would be in front of the whole school… at least that's what Taylor said when she handed her the sign up sheet.

Gabriella sighed as she sat on the stool that was marked with a three and listened as Principal Matsui continued.

"I'm going to announce our bachelor, but you can't say any of the bachelorette's names when he comes out or I'll end this game and we'll go back to our normal schedule." He announced.

The crowd booed but quickly quieted down, wanting to see the bachelor and continued with the game.

"Our bachelor loves to play basketball and dreams about playing for the Lakers one day, so give it up for Troy Bolton!" Principal Matsui said in an announcer's voice.

The crowd went wild with cheers when Troy Bolton came out and pumped his fist in the air, making the girls melt in their seats, seeing his amazing smile.

"Troy, you may ask your first question." Mr. Matsui said as he handed Troy a clipboard with paper so he could keep score on it.

Gabriella's eyes widened, knowing that she could be Troy's potential date.

"I'll just be myself. He won't pick me." Gabriella thought as she looked into the crowd, spotting Taylor smiling in excitement.

"Bachelorette number one…" Troy started. "What is your favorite thing to do after school?" He asked.

The girl smiled as she twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her finger.

"Tanning." She answered.

Troy furrowed his brow and spoke into his microphone.

"What if it's cold outside?" He asked.

She giggled and answered him.

"There are many ways." She said, making Gabriella roll her eyes in disgust.

"Okay, then. Thank you, bachelorette number one." Troy said as he wrote down something on his notes. "Bachelorette number two…" Troy started. "What is your favorite sport?"

"Basketball, of course!" She cheered, making the crowd go wild.

Troy smiled and nodded his head as he wrote down a few things. He then asked Gabriella her first question.

"Okay, bachelorette number three, first question… If I challenged you to a running race do you think you could bet me?" Troy asked.

"Any time, any day." Gabriella said already annoyed of this game.

A few 'yeah rights' came from the basketball team as the crowd disagreed.

"Confident, huh?" Troy said with a smirk.

"No, I'm just stating the truth." Gabriella said.

Bachelorette number two gave Gabriella a dirty look.

The game continued as bachelorette number two continued to get the good questions and bachelorette number one continued to give stupid answers.

"Bachelorette number three… what annoys you the most." Troy asked.

"That bachelorette number two is getting all the good questions." Gabriella answered.

"Ooh feisty." Someone yelled from the audience making Troy laugh into the microphone.

"Besides right now… what annoys you the most?" Troy asked.

"Hmm… that if you're not in a certain group you are considered a nobody at East High." Gabriella said.

A few people in the audience laughed and others frowned along with Mr. Matsui.

"Is that how you feel?" Troy asked.

"Unfortunately." Gabriella said as she looked at Taylor.

Troy tapped his pen on the clipboard he was writing on and thought about his potential dates. He shifted in his seat, looking over at his basketball friends and raised the microphone to his mouth.

"Bachelorette number two, describe your perfect date." Troy said into the microphone.

Bachelorette number two smiled and turned to look at Gabriella giving her a look that meant she thought she had the winning answer to this question. Gabriella sighed and looked at her friends in the front row. Sharpay and Kelsi gave her a thumbs up and nodded.

"I would love to just have a carefree, fun day. I would even be up to playing some sports, but only if my date was ready for the challenge." She smiled.

"And you, bachelorette number three, describe your perfect date." Troy said with a smile.

"Well, I would like to go to the beach and walk along the water as the sun is setting." Gabriella admitted with a shrug.

"Really?" Troy said somewhat surprised. "Have you tried surfing?"

"Not yet." Gabriella answered.

"I guess I'll have to teach you." Troy said with a smile.

Bachelorette number two gasped and glared at Gabriella as Gabriella laughed quietly.

Mr. Matsui soon came back on the stage and the crowd protested, ready to watch more.

"It's time for Mr. Bolton to eliminate one girl. So, let's give him a few minutes and we'll start again." Mr. Matsui walked over to Troy and they whispered about the candidates for a little bit as the audience became anxious.

Gabriella felt her hands sweating and she quickly wiped them on her jeans, embarrassed that she was even hoping to stay in the game. Troy was ready to announce his decision and everyone became quiet.

"I just want to say thank you to all of the ladies for participating in this game. I have made my decision and I'm unfortunately going to have to eliminate one of you. Bachelorette number one, you seem really sweet, but I'm not sure that we have enough in common." Troy said with an honest look on his face.

Bachelorette number one shrugged as she blew another pink bubble with her bubble gum and walked off of the stage. The basketball team clapped in agreement and Troy laughed as a few words of encouragement were thrown his way. He cleared his throat to ask the remaining bachelorettes a few more questions before he made his final decision.

"Bachelorette number two, if your house caught on fire and you could only take one thing with you, what would you take and why? It can not be something living." Troy asked.

"I don't think I'd think about taking anything. Just as long as my family gets out safely, no material item would matter to me." Bachelorette number two spoke.

Gabriella rubbed her lip glossed lips together and rolled her eyes in boredom. She tried not to laugh as Sharpay shouted 'yeah right' and as Taylor laughed loudly.

"Thank you, that's a very thoughtful answer." Troy said.

"I'm a thoughtful girl." Bachelorette number two smiled.

"Bachelorette number three, same question." Troy said with a nod.

"Well, I don't know if I can top that answer, but I'd take my photo album because pictures show the memories you shared with your family and friends, and memories mean a lot to me." Gabriella answered.

"Wow, you have just made this even harder." Troy admitted as he looked at his notes.

Gabriella smirked as she looked at bachelorette number two start to pout. Troy was already asking his next question and her eyes widened as he finished his request. Talent… show me your talent, he said. Gabriella cleared her throat as bachelorette number two started to do a crazy cheer and the basketball team went crazy.

"I don't have a talent." Gabriella said quietly when her turn was up.

She heard bachelorette number two laugh and she shifted in her seat.

"Can you sing?" Troy asked.

Taylor's mouth dropped as Gabriella quickly said no and Troy made a humming sound into the microphone.

"Make up a poem or something." Troy said.

"Right now… on the spot?" Gabriella asked.

"You seem like you're ready for a challenge." Troy laughed.

Gabriella groaned as she quickly thought of a way to come up with a poem. She started off slowly and blushed in embarrassment.

"I know this guy Troy Bolton- He's talented and smart- When I first saw him- My best friend said "I think he's into art" -We laughed at the thought- Basketball was his art- And his best friend Chad really needed a hair cut. -I know this guy Troy Bolton- I think he likes bachelorette number two- But if I were him I'd chose the lovable brunette- The kind of girl he's made fun of since he was two." Gabriella said slowly as she thought of what to say.

The crowd was quiet for a few seconds, staring at Gabriella and glancing at Troy. Taylor whispered something to Sharpay and she nodded slowly. Troy furrowed his brow and laughed awkwardly into the microphone.

"I told you I didn't have a talent." Gabriella said as she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"That's for sure." Bachelorette number two whisper-laughed at her.

Troy smiled softly and nodded his head. It was time for him to make his decision he knew as Mr. Matsui stepped back onto the stage.

"Alright, East High, it's time for Mr. Bolton to make his decision. We'll bring his fellow teammate, Chad Danforth up here to talk with Troy for a few minutes to help him with his difficult decision."

The crowd applauded and hooted and hollered as Chad bounced up onto the stage, laughing as he walked over to his best friend. They did a weird handshake together and then Troy looked at Chad seriously.

"What do you think, man?" He asked, forgetting about his notes that he took, knowing that Chad would tell him what to do.

"Well, bachelorette number two is your type, and she's hot, but bachelorette number three is your dream girl." Chad said with a confident nod.

Troy stared at Chad blankly and shook his head.

"That's all you're telling me?" Troy asked him.

"Yup. Good luck, man." Chad said as he patted Troy on his arm and turned to go back to his seat.

Troy stared down at his notes and breathed in deeply. What was he going to do? This was just some dating game, so it didn't mean much, right? But what Chad had said made him start to think. His dream girl? Who was that? And why did Chad know who she was and he didn't? He had no idea what he was going to do, but Mr. Matsui was already up at the front, announcing that Troy was going to reveal his decision.

Gabriella sat awkwardly, thinking about how embarrassing it was going to be to be rejected in front of the whole school. She looked over at Taylor and Sharpay to see if they would give her any encouragement. All she got was a thumbs up. That didn't help.

"Um…" Troy started as he looked down at his notes and over to his basketball team. "I guess you all want to know my decision." He smiled shyly.

The audience cheered and he laughed, causing Gabriella's heart to beat a little faster as she became even more nervous.

"Bachelorette number two…" Troy started.

Gabriella's heart dropped and she sighed, shrugging as Taylor and Sharpay exchanged a disappointed look.

"You're really nice and fun and your answers were really good…"

But? Gabriella thought, crossing her fingers.

"But, I don't feel that we would get along, exactly. You're very nice though, so any guy would be lucky to have you."

Sharpay shrieked. Taylor raised her eyebrows. Chad clapped quickly. The basketball team gasped. And the entire school, including Gabriella was wide eyed.

"What?!" Bachelorette number two gasped angrily, glaring at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled awkwardly and mouthed a sorry to her as she marched off of the stage in protest. Mr. Matsui smiled and walked back onto the stage.

"Bachelorette number thee, why don't you come see Mr. Bolton." He instructed.

Gabriella took a deep breath and scouted off of her stool, tiptoeing almost over to the wall. She looked over at Sharpay and Taylor and they were squealing with excitement as they watched her. She slowly made her way past the wall and noticed how silent the room had become. She stopped and looked awkwardly forward as she came face to face with Troy Bolton. She watched him intently. His eyes seemed to change from a curious sparkle to an excited spark and she suddenly smiled when he did.

He walked towards her and she swallowed the lump in her throat as she listened to the silence.

"Bachelorette number three." Troy stated as he stopped in front of her, smiling.

"Gabriella Montez." She corrected as she stuck her hand out to shake his.

"I know who you are." He stated, making her knees suddenly become weak as he took her hand in his.

She smiled at him and he leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek, making everyone in the audience gasp.

"It's nice to finally have a date with you." He told her as she became lost in his eyes.

Thanks to The Dating Game, Troy finally got a date with his dream girl.

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't much fluff, but at least it's something new. Review!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
